wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
Olivia (オリビア) is a snooty, cat villager in the Animal Crossing series. Her name, Olivia, may refer to olives because an olive has a hard pit on the inside, and is somewhat bitter on the outside. This means that Olivia is hard and soulful on the inside, but can be bitter and mean on the outside. She has appeared in every game so far. Appearance Olivia, is a white Siamese Cat that has no visible nose. She appears very wealthy, as she owns many pieces of white, Regal furniture in her house. She has a beauty mole on her left cheek, and has large, sophisticated cat eyes, with lilac purple eye liner and eyelashes that appear to have mascara. Her sclera is yellow with thin, black pupils. Olivia's fur is ivory white and her ears are rouge with light pink insides. Her burgundy-tipped paws, feet, and tail match her straight, perked up ears. She has a comforting, dark crimson smile that reflects a very petite disposition. Olivia's favorite shirt is the Floral Knit; a mysterious, dark blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow and white flowers scattered all over. Personality In the games Olivia can be snooty sometimes, but if the player get to know her she is a very nice friend. She can be cheeky and rude, but she seems to surprise people at times. She is normally obsessed with furniture and clothes, and her house will have a lot of white furnishings. She will sometimes ask the player to get some for her. Oftentimes the furniture is in the Regal Series. She will start to change if she has been in town for a long time - she will open up and become much friendlier, although she sometimes spaces off and will not even notice the player is there. She might also open up if you talk to her often, and do errands for her. Olivia prefers to collect anything that is white, but she loves collecting mostly any type of furniture. Olivia loves gossiping, shopping, and especially furniture. Like many Snooty villagers, she loves Gracie Outfits. Oftentimes she will ask about her makeup, and if it looks good. She may also want to tell a story to you about how she had a boyfriend once. If you keep telling her you want to listen to the story, by saying "Sure" she will give you a gift. Outside her game, her personality remains the same. She frequently ends her sentences with "Purrr", which is a noise that a cat makes to show affection, she has a rivalry with Strawbetty and Floss, who often calls them peasants or losers, when they are about to fight, she first tries to intimidate them by arching her back, raising her fur, turning sideways, and hissing, which this usually works, but when this fails she fights back. Gallery 327px-Olivia.png|Animal Crossing -Olivia_-_Animal_Crossing_New_Leaf.png|Animal Crossing: New Leaf House Olivia's house is a very elegant one with anything white, mostly from the Regal Series including also a Ivory Piano and a Bass. Olivia has the Ornate Wall and Classic Carpet. K.K. Etude playing on her stereo in Animal Crossing, while she has Two Days Ago in Animal Forest, Wild World, and City Folk she has the song on a stereo. In Animal Forest, she has the same house in ''Animal Crossing ''but with Two Days Ago on her retro stereo. Oribia_p-1-.jpg|Olivia's house in Animal Forest and Animal Crossing 640px-Olivia_House.JPG|Olivia's house in Wild World and City Folk 044.jpg|Olivia's house in New Leaf Category:Roleplay Stuff